


[Podfic of] Ecdysis

by exmanhater



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, moulting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Moulting is one of Scorpia's least favourite things, but Entrapta thinks it's fascinating.





	[Podfic of] Ecdysis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ecdysis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765465) by [Jen_Kollic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_Kollic/pseuds/Jen_Kollic). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2CbizeA) [10 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2CcHdeE) [11 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 19:43

**Streaming:**  



End file.
